


January White

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsursu Morning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic in a way, based off of the song January White by Sleeping at Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	January White

There was a knock of the door, and a ring of the bell. Fukiko opened the front door to see Kouhei standing there, a big smile on his face.

"Kouhei?" Fukiko said confused. She had to wonder what he was doing at her house. It was the start of the new year, or kind of. It was the middle of January really. It was still rather frosty outside, so she wondered if she should let him inside. It's not that she didn't want to, it was just that she was, well, confused.

The last time she'd seen him, he wasn't doing too well. He was having a bit of a relapse, but Mr. Takamura kept him by his side anyways. He seemed to be ok now though. She could see it in his eyes, he looked healthier somehow.

"Hi there Fukiko, and even though it's rather late, Happy New Year," he said.

"Oh, right, Happy New Year," she replied back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know it's sudden, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today. I'm free, and you're free, from work that is, so..." he trailed off, a bit embarrased. He hadn't exactly planned well for this. He mostly just came on a whim. He had no idea whether she was busy or not, he just assumed.

"Uh," she hesitated. Yin and Aiko were out, and it was true she didn't have anything to do. The thought of being alone with him somewhat worried her somehow though. They were alone that day too when- she shook her mind away from thoughts of the past.

"I understand if you don't want to, it was rather sudden."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Nothing too entertaining, just walking around. Maybe in the park, or the mall?"

They had to cross the street to get to the mall, but the park was right there, just a few blocks away. She thought that would be the safest place to go.

"The park sounds nice, if that's where you want to go. Just let me grab my sweater."

"Alright!" he said, glad that she had agreed.

Putting on her coat, Fukiko went out into the brisk January air with Kouhei.

It had snowed during december, and now the snow was practically gone, but the streets and sidewalks were still rather icy. Fukiko made sure to keep close to Kouhei, in case he slipped. She didn't want him to get hurt again. She must have had a rather serious look on her face because Kouhei stopped walking.

"Is everything ok? You look kind of, well, I don't know what to call it really. Angry? Are you cold?"

"What? N-No, I'm fine, don't worry. Let's just keep walking. Carefully though, because the ground looks rather slippery," she stuttered out.

Kouhei had to laugh. "The ground does look rather slippery, your right. No need to worry though. If you slip, I'll surely catch you."

He had completely missed the fact that she was worrying about his safety rather than hers. Maybe it was for the best.

"Thanks..."

They continued walking on, until they reached the park. As they walked under the iron arch, entering the park, they could tell it was a quiet day, as not too many people were there.

Music could be heard from afar somewhere, a small group of musicians were probably entertaing people in the gazebo at the far end of the park. Fukiko heard it, as did Kouhei.

"Would you like to go check it out?" he asked knowingly.

"Sure," she replied, and they continued walking.

She hadn't really noticed, but by the time they reached the gazebo, they were walking arm and arm. They had been so close to each other, kept bumping into each other, and sooner or later, they had just locked arms.

A small band was playing a song and was nearing it's end. She didn't know who they were, but she thought they sounded good.

_Well, we could let our guards down a little easier this time,_   
_We could trust that when there's joy, there's nothing dark behind._   
_In spite of history,_   
_Hope is January white._

As she listened to the lyrics, the words seemed to speak to her slightly. She thought of all of the times her heart sank to her stomach whenever Kouhei tripped even the slightest, or even when he had a headache. How her mind filled with worry. That usually got in the way of any fun she had while she was with Kouhei, like it had almost did that morning.

'Maybe I shouldn't dwell on the bad things so much,' she thought to herself.

She glanced over at Kouhei, and he was fully engrossed in the band. His eyes lit with excitement. She thought he looked absolutely adorable.

_This year, we're starting over again_   
_Letter openers in hand,_   
_A chance to take a chance._   
_I swear, I understand that the past will be the past,_   
_And nothing changes that,_   
_But the future is brighter than any flashback._

'It _was_ a new year _,_ we _could_ start over,' Fukiko thought as the band finished with their song. They took their bow and started packing up their instruments. Kouhei seemed quite disappointed it was over.

"By boogity, if we had just gotten here a bit earlier, we probably could have heard them sing just a little more."

Fukiko had to admit, she would have liked to hear more as well.

"Maybe they'll come back again."

"You're right. Hey, maybe I'll ask them, come on!"

Kouhei hurried over to the members of the band stringing Fukiko along. As Kouhei spoke excitedly to the band, Fukiko stood back and watched. She was mostly thinking though, barely paying attention to her quirky not-exactly-boyfriend boy friend. She was actually enjoying herself more then she thought she would, and she couldn't have asked for a better day off.

'I know I can't change the past, no matter how hard I wish it would have never happened. I do know that I can make the best of today. Things are going well, and who knows, one day Kouhei might be completely healed. The future _is_ looking bright, much brighter than our past, and that is what I have to start looking forward to from now on.'

"Fukiko, did you hear?" Kouhei asked, breaking Fukiko from her thoughts.

"Hear what?"

"They said they might be back next Saturday, but if not, take this cd!" He held up a cd in a clear case. "They gave us a cd of some of their cover songs, so we can listen to them together!"

"Really? Wow, that's great," Fukiko said with a small smile.

"We should totally go home and listen to it. It is rather chilly out here don't you think?"

She could tell he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Sighing, she linked his arm with his.

"You're right, it is cold, so let's go home. We can listen to the cd and maybe drink some cocoa. If Yin hasn't drank it all."

"Alright!" Kouhei cheered. "Oh, and if you're not busy Saturday, would you maybe want to..." he trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to word it.

She finished for him, "Sure, I'd love to. Call it a date."


End file.
